<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tickle His Pickle by CentellaWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672973">Tickle His Pickle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentellaWrites/pseuds/CentellaWrites'>CentellaWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metalocalypse (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blow Jobs, Bottom Pickles, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Pickles' genitalia is referred to as a dick so y'all can have sex without dysphoria, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, Trans, Trans friendly sex - Freeform, Vocal, intimate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentellaWrites/pseuds/CentellaWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written March 2018, sort of unfinished.<br/>Title is a joke but really this is just fun cute sweet and hot sex with you and Pickles the Drummer.<br/>You show this vocal Wisconsonian drunk a good time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pickles the Drummer/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tickle His Pickle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I fucking love Pickles and want to write more enthusiastic trans-body-loving smut with him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You lead him to his room, taking lead of his uneasy body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you’re okay fucking when you’re this...inebriated?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pshed, stopped short, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya know.  Wasted.”  You grasped his hand.  You were a half a head taller than him, and it felt overbearing, felt controlling.  You really needed explicit consent from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m fine.  I’m actually not as drunk as I usually am.  Fully aware, that’s my middle name.”  He patted his chest with machismo.  “I mean.  Right now.  I have a different, uh, middle name...right now.”  The light freckles on his face floated above a blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pshed.  “Sounds great, babe.”  You closed in on his face, touching his nose, biting your tongue playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in for sloppy spit swap, pressing you to the door.  He was ready.  So were you.  Proving it to him, you moved that grasped hand of his down to your parted legs, your moist high waisted shorts meeting with his exploring fingers.  He pressed a thumb to the top, breaching into your covered clit.  You squealed and bit his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He giggled in your ear and pressed his lips to your neck, the smirk on his face ever-present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You reached behind you and opened the door, encountering his room for the first time.  You’re not gonna lie, the smell was intense; a mix of cigarettes and vomit.  But you were too fixated on the gorgeous green-eyed octopus-haired gentleman in front of you, staring you down, leading you to his unmade bed.  He grabbed your wrist again, pressing into you more this time.  In the process of falling back into the covers, you gripped onto his hair, tightly.  The lock you caught was sweaty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm..” he moaned into your mouth, inching closer to your ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response you bucked your hips up and breathed against his skin, “Aah...your voice…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh,” he smirked again, heat radiating off his nonchalant attitude and half-lidded eyes.  His pupils grew, covering his gorgeous green irises.  “You like that baby girl?” he responded with another breathy moan against your ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were shivering, putty in his disproportionately strong arms, his hands gripped at you tighter with each sensing of your convulsions.  “Mmm, yes, babe, yes.”  You took a liking to calling him babe too, right now he wasn’t a “daddy” kinda guy, he wasn’t a “master” or a “sir” or anything like that.  He felt like an even footing kinda pal, someone who you stood equal chance of making cum as he did you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of which.  As he slid his hands down your body, fully clothed, you propositioned into his ear, feeling his own shivers mount, “Wanna lay on your back, hun?  Want me to take care of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip, his eyes growing to a more tired expression of arousal.  His breath evened out loudly as he licked his lips towards you.  In affirmation, he unzipped his pants and slid his shirt off.  You peaked at his belly, the hairless rounded bit of sweaty flesh you could poke and prod to his ticklesh pleasure.  His nipples were erect, surrounded by a tiny bunch of freckles.  Getting him more warmed up, you stared into his eyes as you lowered your tongue against his hot collar bone.  You circled slowly around each nipple.  He sucked in air through his teeth, pulling your hair, begging you, humping the air slightly.  His briefs looked wet already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm?” you asked before you touched the bundle of nerves beneath them.  Pickles was often shy about his genitalia, which resembled a vagina more than anything else.  What he did have were folds, and the tip at the top, while looking like a clit, was referred to as a dick.  You tried to make sure he was comfortable with you touching his body enough that he could have the time of his life, riding your face and your lips into oblivion.  You really did want to take care of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He giggled a bit, but with no semblance of innocence or cuteness, donning that smirk again.  “Y-yeah, g-go ahead and get started, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rubbed against his briefs, massaging the sensitive bundle, thumbing the mound.  He inhaled, sharp, moaning through your touch.  His voice was whiny and higher pitched, submitting to your handle.  You ghosted the top of his shoulders with your lips, lightly, teasing his nerves.  Tugging his earlobe with your teeth, you breathed deeper into his ear, feeling soft and aggressive all at once.  “Get on the bed,” you whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crawled to your orders, ass in the air, feeling himself up a bit, shifting with his moans as he readied himself for you.  Placing a pillow against his head, his locks flaring out across the bed in a beautiful display, he set up a comfortable position on his back and spread his legs, thumbing the top elastic of his briefs before slowly helping you pull them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had to admit that it was a bit funny, his genitals looked almost identical to his facial hair.  It was probably planned and trimmed that way.  He had thick and wide cuticles, coarser than the average redhead, and the wisps of hair surrounding that peeking dick felt delicious under your fingertips.  You needed them at your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toes curling, goosebumps raising, he breathed rapidly and squirmed under your cold touch, adorably raising his legs a bit as you descended.  You winked at him and watched him lay his head on a bent arm, the other arm hovering over his belly in preparation for fondling his nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took a breath and, with a fat tongue, slid up and down the slit from the base to the dick, ears open to the chorus of sounds this noisy fucker would grace you with.  You were frozen in concentration and every nerve in your body was attuned to the conversation you would have with his.  “Nnnyye..” he whined as you closed in on his glistening soaking wet cock.  You zig-zagged your tongue up and down the folds, stopping to kiss at the walls along his inner thighs.  Pressing your lips over and over to the 2 folds specifically around that cock, you sucked.  Soft at first.  “Mmm..” he whispered.  Then harder.  “Mmmooh oohhh...oh heh ...hhhh,” he exclaimed.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, babe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  He could barely speak, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that?” you pressed, then sucked harder on those folds, the nerves there accepting and opening to your wet muscle and shivering like the rest of his body.  Then you hovered around his cock, that little peeking bone red and slick.  You kissed it, deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooff, good girl,” he cooed, rubbing your temple as you stared up at him and lowered down his manhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You flicked your tongue on it, hearing his shifting breath.  You began moving your tongue back and forth sideways, slowly, then rapidly.  He felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>electrifying</span>
  </em>
  <span> beneath your mouth, and as you paused to breath against his gorgeous privates, you reveled, “You taste good, gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, do I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, babe, so fucking good.  And you feel even better..”  It was sucking time.  You vacuumed around that cock with your lips, sealing it away, before suckling and nibbling lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mnnyaah!” he exclaimed, tugging against his bed frame above his head.  “Oh god..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You continued as he begged with his needy voice, raising in register the harder you sucked.  You poked your tongue in and out of your mouth while still lip-pinching the tip of his sensitive cock, now pulsating with his heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmfuck, mmfuck, mmfuck,” he breathed, a thumb to his nipple, his other thumb along his hip bones, nails scraping his own pink skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grabbed his hand as you continued sucking and sucking, harsh and loving all at the same time, breathing rapidly through your nose, moaning into his soft flesh, your voice vibrating against his nerves.  You looked up at him, the sight of his coming undone like a magical show for your eyes only.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A canine snagged on his lip, his eyes fluttering and struggling to stay open, a stream of drool coming from the corner of his mouth, uncontrollable lust in his pupils which continued rolling upward.  Sweat danced from his temples as he moved rapidly against your mouth and twitched upwards, begging.  His brows were upward and submissive, showing both the age and desperation in his forehead.  With every exhalation, he moaned in pleading pleasure, with whines thrown in for good measure.  He was a desperate mess, it was hopelessly alluring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm Pickles,” you breathed as you lap him up further, pressing more sensitive and precise tongue applications than before, “You’re so fuckin hot, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, </span>
  <em>
    <span>babe</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said through an exhale, sounding spent, “I’m not the only one.  You look like...hehufmmmmmmm..”  He melted under your tongue.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>...like a fucking goddess</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he finished, barely any volume in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moaned again into his dick and smiled at the praise, warming your fingers up for an exploration.  You slowly eased your right middle finger to the opening at the bottom of his sex, tickling the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, p-p-please..” he cried.  “K-keep goin’, unngg..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, babe, you like that?” you cooed as you hooked the finger further and further, penetrating him, curling upward to that fleshy G-spot.  Already soaked through, you moved your finger in and out, extracting more of his beautiful whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled a bit on his side, his legs shooting upward as you continued stimulating him through his core.  He grasped as the sides of his head, overcome with arousal, falling apart at the seams before you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think you can take another finger?” you whispered as you inched further and further.  “Wanna be a good boy for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MnnyyEAAH, DO IT!” he screeched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You added your index finger in and watched him convulse, lose all semblance of humanity in an animalistic carnal growl.  He was almost fully crying now, pushing air through his gritting teeth like a workout, engulfed in a wave of pleasure he’d not seen in a while, you could tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thaat’s it,” you egged on.  “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>soaking</span>
  </em>
  <span>, babe..so fucking hard for me, aren’t you?”  You gripped his leg with your other arm and snaked it around to anchor him in his convulsions.  “Ready to cum?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nnnnn -” he pleads.  “Y-y-you..nnnNNNGGhh…”  A few puffs of air later and he tightened around your fingers, ready for his first orgasm.  “You bet your ass I’m ready to cum, beautiful...</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lemme hear you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His moan resonated through his nose with force and vigor, giving his all to you and your handling.  You curved your fingers one more time and moved them in and out, while still circling your tongue on his fleshy engorged cock, the gorgeous pleasure center.  When you heard his breath hitch, you pressed your face to his folds aggressively, inhaling him, plunging your fingers deeper into his core, waiting for the orgasm to unleash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FFFUCK, FUCK, HHHNNN!” he screamed.  “AAA-Aa-ah - ah..mm - mm - mm…”  You always loved the repeated exhalations he made when he came, his voice virtually kneeling at your mercy.  You were addicted to that voice, wanted it plastered against your ear, wanted to hear it forever.  “Mmnnoohh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he repeated, voice calming as he road out the pulsations in his body, his gorgeously flailing and vibrating body.  His walls collapsed around your fingers, waterfalling against you, and his cock stiffened to a point of finale.  You could feel the pulsations run rampant through his blood, heat radiating off him, sweat spilling off his belly, his toes pointed in agonizing pleasure.  “Oh, babe, babe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Pickles,” you congratulated as you kissed his overstimulated cock one final time and departed from between his legs.  “You look gorgeous when you cum..”  You rubbed his belly from his crotch up, softly, tapping your fingertips against the stiff muscle in his abdomen.  You removed the fingers from inside him and licked his juices, poking that tongue through the part in between them, where they met at a V.  “Coulda sucked that cock till you just about went numb.”  You continued goading breathlessly, worshipping each pore along his leg to his stomach.  “Licking you off my fingers...gonna have this taste in me for a while, babe.  Wanna taste?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded wordlessly, head swimming, eyes shut in concentration, as if trying not to go into a deeper state of drunkenness than he already was in.  Both on alcohol, and on you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You crawled up from his legs and caught his lips in a passionate kiss.  You let him drink his taste from your lips, then bite your tongue thoroughly, not letting you go.  He had the sloppiest way of making out of any other members of Dethklok, and probably, if you were honest, the worst way.  But there was something truthful, no bullshit, and alluring about it that didn’t take anything away from his appeal.  He was a hot mess and </span>
  <em>
    <span>obnoxiously</span>
  </em>
  <span> attractive, and besides.  He had other specialties that more than made up for his physical prowess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>B-babe</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he whispered, quaking beneath you.  “Thank you..I - I fuckin’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>want you</span>
  </em>
  <span>..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I want you..” you answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me in your ear, huh?”  He was already ready for round 2, but with much more of you in mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You reached a hand to your vag, soaking, shivering.  “I want to hear you call me a good fucking girl while you’re finger fucking me through my clothes..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if I get to see that </span>
  <em>
    <span>cunt</span>
  </em>
  <span> of yours before the night is out, ya </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuckin’ whore</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You melted at his touch when he said the magic words.  “Oh, you’re seeing it before the night is out..I can barely keep my clothes on when I’m around you..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they’re just begging to come off,” he whispered to you, close enough that you can smell every part of him, feel every follicle of his facial hair against your glistening skin.  While doing so, he got the upper hand and ganged up behind you, holding your wrists behind your back, rolling his hands through your hair so your head lolled back.  “Ya like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fucking love it..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl…”  He purred, stroking you up and down, arms forceful yet gentle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lined you up with your backside against his groin, and you grabbed a fistful of his hair from behind as he traced fingers along your waist.  He tapped at you in rhythm, a nervous yet arousing beat against your pulsations, sliding hands up through your clothes.  A hand met your pussy with smooth ministration, a slow passionate parting of your lips through your shorts while he dug his nails into your arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>And he continued to return the favor. Dear GOD did he return the favor...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was gonna continue this but I abandoned it. I love the first part though and still wanted to upload it.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! Leave comments if you want more Pickles ficles ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>